ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Power of Omega Shenron
As Lyra, Ratchet and the gang makes an escape, they are surrounded by Starscream and Dreadwing. Reia: We're surrounded.. Ratchet: This can't be good.. Sasha: This is not our lucky day. Starscream: All of you shall fear the wrath of STARSCREAM!!! - Suddenly, Ratchet has an idea. He still has a summon charm, which he can call an Autobot for the helping hand. Ratchet: Wait a minute.. - Ratchet takes a summon charm from his pocket and holds it in his hand. Storm: I hope this works.. Ratchet: It still does. I just hope this will be enough.. - Ratchet holds the charm and said the magic words to call. Ratchet: I call upon the disiple of Primus.. I summon thee.. COME, OPTIMUS!!! - The ground bridge appeared, from both sides of the battle, and Optimus appeared before Ratchet and the gang. Lightning: Sweet.. Optimus: It's good to see you, Captain of the Starship Phoenix. Ratchet: We need your help to stop both Starscream and Dreadwing, while we get those kids to safety. Optimus: In that case, get them away from here! Sasha: You got it, Optimus. Let's go, guys! - While Ratchet and the team gets the kids to safety, they are confronted by a rumored foe, who finally shows himself in person, Omega Shenron! Omega Shenron: Where do you think your going? Lightning: Yikes.. - Ratchet knows that he can't defeat him, because the battle suit is not ready. Fox and Lightning fought the monster instead, and the odds quickly turned against him. Fox attacks him with his 'FireFox' ability and Lightning, now realizing her perpose as The Savior, transforms and overwhelmed him. Fox: You're holding back, are you? Omega Shenron: Indeed. I just want to look you in the eye as I strike terror in every heart that comes my way! Lightning: Not anymore!! - Lightning deals the final blow and Omega Shenron disappeared. Sasha: That was awesome! Lightning: He's stalling us.. Ratchet: What do you mean? Lightning: We may have defeated him, but he's proven something about himself tonight.. Fox: A fair point, Lightning. Ratchet: ..too powerful to beat normally. Sasha: No kidding.. - With the fight finally over, Optimus helps the X-Men taking the families back home and goes back to Ratchet and the gang. Ratchet: Where's Lyra? Optimus: She can continue her journey on her own. All that matters right now is your current rescue mission. Clank: I agree with Optimus. Ratchet: Robin.. Optimus: Last report sighting on the Titans in China. Now that Fox and Lightning know their perpose, they shall join you for one more fight. The fight which will determine the fate of the Titans themselves. Goten: Huh? Lightning: I got no clue.. Ratchet: Fox, Lightning.. We have lost some friends back in Alaska. Now that we know they are kidnapped, I'm asking-- No.. I'm begging you. Help us find them. Do this and your debt's repaid. Both of yours. Lightning: For you, Ratchet, you can count on me and Fox. Fox: You bet. I haven't got this excited in a while. Let's do it. Quorra: Uploading coordinates to China now. Ratchet: Thanks, guys. - Ratchet looks behind him and sees Optimus disappeared, because the summon charm's time is up. Genis: Let's go get our friends back! - Trunks and Goten nodded and Terra agrees with them. Ratchet: Let's go. - Ratchet and the gang goes back to the starship to prepare for their rescue mission as the final scene starts. Category:Scenes